


Iridescent

by UndeservingHero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ? - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Quiet Moment, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeservingHero/pseuds/UndeservingHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first time Dean’s ever seen them and he’s not entirely sure he was even supposed to. </p>
<p>He can’t look away though. He really can’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iridescent

It’s the first time Dean’s ever seen them and he’s not entirely sure he was even supposed to.

He can’t look away though. He really _can’t._

The angel is quietly breathing, face away from Dean so he can’t tell if he’s actually asleep or not. He doesn’t even really care at the moment because _holy shit_. Cas’s wings are probably the most beautiful set of feathers he’s ever laid eyes on.

Sleek black feathers, iridescent in the light, spill down Cas’s back and over his bed and the soft tips of one barely brush the floor as it fans out over the open air.

Dean’s fingers twitch with the want to gently settle them back up on the bed. He wants more than anything to know what they feel like against his skin.

“You’re allowed to come in, Dean.”

The deep rumble startles him and he flinches slightly at being caught. He swallows and moves into the room and those big wings twitch slightly as if stretching.

Cas turns his face toward the hunter but makes no other move. “Good morning, Dean.”

Dean’s mouth is dry because of the tousled hair and sleepy blue eyes that are still too sharp to be human. “Hey, Cas.” His voice breaks on the angel’s name.

“Did you _need_ something?” he asked.

That one word in the middle there shouldn’t have as much weight as it does. And then Dean remembers.

_Longing_.

Fuck. Cas could probably almost feel it rolling off of him in waves.

“Just came to tell you there’s grub in the kitchen if you want it.” It’s not a lie but they both know that’s not the whole truth either.

It woke Cas up out of a dead sleep after all.

“All you have to do is ask, Dean,” Cas says, his electric eyes holding Dean’s as if by force of will.

Dean rubs his hands over the thighs of his jeans. _What’s so hard about asking for something you want? Especially when Cas just told you it’s okay..._

_Everything_ is the answer that comes to mind.

He takes a deep breath and does it anyway. “Can I...?” Okay, so maybe it’s not a real question, but Cas knows; Cas gets it.

The angel shifts and folds up the wing that had dripped onto the floor in his sleep before he holds his hand out to Dean.

Dean has no idea how he gets to the bed without tripping over his own feet, but he sits down next to Cas’s head and waits.

Cas sighs in a deep way that makes Dean feel like this is a burden being lifted from his shoulders.

And then his legs and lap are blanketed in warm feathers and fine bones.

Tentative and slow, he reaches out and ghosts his fingers over the ones covering the strongest bones. It makes Cas shiver and Dean pulls his hand away.

“Please, don’t stop. It’s been millenia.”

Who can say no to that kind of confession?

Not Dean Winchester.

Rough fingers move over fine bones and silky feathers. It draws more shivers out of Cas and small noises that make Dean pause from time to time before Cas drifts back into sleep.

Dean looks down at him and his wings and thinks, _I have to have the best fucking karma balance to get to have this_.

Because he knows Cas has given him the kind of gift that can’t be bought or stolen.

Trust. Miles and miles of trust.


End file.
